The song
by belladoaw
Summary: Magnus had a bad day with clients, and is exhausted. He comes home to his Alexander, playing the piano and singing a song about Magnus! I am bad at summary's :) (Sorry its short)


The song is called "Tate McRae, I wrote a song..." so if you would like to listen to the piano while reading the lyrics I came up with feel free to do that :)

* * *

I've had a rough day. The clients I had today had been the worst ones I have ever had in my entire existence. The first client wasn't that bad at first, before she started telling me to give her ex husband threat messages, and if I didn't then she would kill me. That ended with a fight, but eventually we made it "civil". The other one, wow. I have no words for how demanding he was. I just want to get home to Alexander…

I portaled to the outside of the building my loft was in, having no energy to portal me up high, and started walking up the stairs 2 steps at a time. Once I got to the door, I quietly opened it, thinking Alec must be asleep by the time but I saw that all the lights were on. I shut the door without making a noise, and looked around the room, my eyes landing on Alec.

He was sat on the piano chair. His back was towards me, meaning he couldn't see me. His head was hanging low, and his fingers were on the keyboard, slowly moving. I started moving closer and closer and was about to surprise him when he pushed down on the keyboard and started playing…

It was beautiful. I stood there in awe, and admired his bare back before moving back to watching his fingers move on the keyboard. And that's when he started singing,

" _He stares at his ceiling once again, with a hundred thoughts,_

 _Maybe he believes my word, actually probably not…_

 _He walks around the world with his glamour up, scared to show his real eyes,_

 _Even when his glamours down, i'm swarmed with butterflies_ ,"

The song was about _me_ … About _my real_ _eyes_ …

" _It's impossible to get you out my mind, I think about a hundred thoughts,_

 _and you are ninety nine,_

 _I've understood that you never believe me, ands that's fine, i'm just smiling inside,_ "

Tears were forming in my eyes, and I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from making a noise so he would continue,

" _I always walk around the house and is blinded by this light,_

 _A man who keeps his glamour up and never shows his eyes,_

 _I've tried to talk to you but there's no easy way,_

 _cause everytime I raise my voice,_

 _you walk away,_ "

A tear slipped from my eye, and my hand was shaking.

" _Oh it's impossible to get you out my mind,_

 _I think about a hundred thoughts and you are ninety nine,_

 _And i've understood that you will never believe me, and that's fine,_

 _I'm just smiling inside,_ "

More tears were slipping from my eyes while I listened to him sing and play the piano, which I had no idea he could do. Not only was the music perfect, but this made Alec look happy, and relaxed, and free. His shoulders were not tense, and his back isn't straight. He didn't think he had to impress anyone. And the song… it was about me. Nobody had ever wrote such a heartbreaking song to me. Especially about _my real eyes_.

" _And one day, maybe you'll believe and start to head over my way,_

 _And one day, he'll look into his eyes and instead of breaking,_

 _He will believe my word,_

 _One day, I will grab him by the waist,_

 _And force them to meet face to face,_

 _And one day, i'll look into his eyes, and say you're my only light,_ "

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and my makeup must be smudged, but this was perfect. _He_ is perfect.

" _Oh,It's impossible to get you off my mind,_

 _I think about a hundred thoughts and you are ninety nine,_

 _Maybe there's a chance you'll believe me,_

 _But right now,_

 _I'm in love with this man._ "

Alexander let out a deep breathe and brought his fingers off the keyboard and then I just broke into sobs. His head whipped back to see my on the floor in tears and he ran over to me,

"Are you okay? Magnus, what's wrong?" He was so concerned. I didn't answer but brought my hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled back after a couple of seconds and put his hands on my arms,

"Why are you crying?" He asked, again.

"You. The song. It was so perfect. I love you so much." I said and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. I kept whispering I love you over and over until I pulled back.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, before reopening them. I let my glamour down. Alec smiled and brought his hands up to my cheek bones.

"I meant everything I said." He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about how short it was. It took my long coming up with the lyrics for the song. Hope you enjoyed reading and leave me reviews, thank you!

Aimee xox


End file.
